historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Ahn Okyun
Ahn Okyun (1911-) was a sniper in the 3rd Unit of the Korean Independence Army during the Korean independence struggle against Japan. In 1933, Ahn Okyun took part in the assassinations of her estranged father Kang In-guk and General Kawaguchi Mamoru, and she also took part in the vigilante killing of former Japanese double agent Yem Sek-jin in 1949. Biography Ahn Okyun was one of businessman Kang In-guk's twin daughters, the other daughter being Mitsuko. Ahn Okyun's mother was killed on her father's orders after Kang discovered that his wife had helped Korean resistance fighter Yem Sek-jin in his assassination attempt on General Terauchi Masatake and himself (Kang was wounded in the bombing). Ahn and her twin were spirited away by their wet nurse, who took them to join the Korean guerrillas in Manchuria. Ahn became a soldier in the Korean Independence Army, and she became known as a great sniper and a maverick; she was jailed for shooting her superior officer. In 1933, she was freed from jail in order to participate in a major operation involving the assassination of her father (who she did not remember) and General Kawaguchi Mamoru, who ordered the massacre of 3,469 Koreans in Manchuria in 1931, a massacre to which Ahn bore witness (and in which her wet nurse, whom she believed to be her mother, was shot). Ahn was saved from capture in the French concession Shanghai by a contract killer named "Hawaii Pistol", who pretended to be her husband in order to save his fellow Korean. Ahn was given Hwang Duk-sam and Chu Sang-ok for the mission, and they attempted to kill the two targets at a Seoul gas station on 7 November 1933. However, the plan went awry, as Yem Sek-jin was secretly a double agent, and he betrayed the resistance's plans to the Japanese; the targets used a different car. In addition, Chu went missing the day before the attack, with Yem's hired gun Hawaii Pistol shooting him and causing him to fall into a river, believed to be dead. The attempted assassinations cost the lives of Hwang and Korean sympathizer Kimura, and Ahn was wounded and captured, as was the Hawaii Pistol (who spared her life because he recognized her). The two would later escape from their transport truck (with the help of the Hawaii Pistol's sidekick The Buddy) as they were driven to prison, and Hawaii Pistol decided to help her, as he was sympathetic to the Korean independence cause, having once been a part of it. Ahn was tracked down to her apartment by her twin sister, who had discovered her address from a receipt from a glasses store (Ahn had purchased new glasses at the store, as her old ones broke). Her sister, Mitsuko, told her that Ahn's true mother had died when they were just infants, and that Ahn's "mother" was the wet nurse. The two briefly caught up, with Mitsuko stating her sympathy for the independence movement. Just then, Japanese soldiers arrived at the house, being led there by the butler, whom Mitsuko had confided in about the address. Mitsuko, who was engaged to General Kawaguchi's son, eagerly hid Ahn so that she could greet the soldiers. Ahn hid behind some curtains, but she dropped her knife as she did so. The soldiers, with Kang in their company, entered the room to find Mitsuko holding the knife. As Mitsuko smiled and headed to greet her father, her own father shot her through the neck, killing her. Yem Sek-jin, who was also in their company, looked behind the curtains, only to find that the windows were open. Ahn exited through the window, and when the cab driver asked if she was ready to be taken home (thinking that she was Mitsuko), she devised a new plan: she would pretend to be Mitsuko, go to the wedding the next day, and kill her father and General Kawaguchi there. Ahn was surprised when Lieutenant Kawaguchi brought in his friend, "Lieutenant Tanaka" from Shanghai, (the Hawaii Pistol in disguise, having met Kawaguchi on a train while under that alias in order to head to Seoul and kill Ahn), and Ahn signalled to the Hawaii Pistol that she was not Mitsuko by telling him that she heard that the coffee in Shanghai at the Mirabeau Hotel was said to be nice (they met at the Mirabeau Hotel while drinking coffee). Ahn then spoke to the Hawaii Pistol in Korean, and she convinced him to not go to the wedding; he planned to accept Kawaguchi's invitation to be his special guard. At the wedding, Ahn hid a pistol in her bouquet of flowers, and she planned to kill the two targets before being gunned down. However, the wedding was interrupted when Chu fired on the guards from the elevator, causing mayhem. Ahn then hid, having dropped her bouquet, and she watched as the guards were mown down. The Hawaii Pistol, who had been detained at the wedding after Yem recognized him, escaped from the main office of the wedding hall and assisted Chu in the shootout. Ahn then finished off the guards around her with her pistol, and she also shot General Kawaguchi several times, killing him. She wounded her "fiancee" and had Hawaii Pistol hold him hostage, and she then headed to confront her father. She hesitated while killing him, and she criticized him for killing her family and for selling out the Korean people. As her father attempted to shoot her with a pistol, he was shot dead by the Hawaiian Pistol, saving Ahn. The two then proceeded to leave with the hostage, but not before Ahn saw her old comrade Chu die of his wounds after telling her that he would see her downstairs. Ahn - still undercover as Mitsuko - was believed to have been taken hostage along with her husband, and they left in The Buddy's car after The Buddy arrived to rescue them. They were driven to a cafe, where Ahn knew of a tunnel exit that led to the sewers. However, the Hawaii Pistol decided to save her by releasing her to the soldiers as a hostage, knowing that she would get out alright; Lieutenant Kawaguchi was executed by the Hawaii Pistol for annoying him. Ahn was "rescued", while the Hawaii Pistol and The Buddy entered the sewer. Unfortunately, the Japanese found out about where the tunnel led to, and the two men were ambushed and killed as they left the sewer. Ahn succeeded in absconding back to Shanghai, and she remained in exile with the KPG until the war's end. In 1945, she returned to Korea, settling in Seoul, South Korea. In 1949, Yem was acquitted of the charge of having his own comrades betrayed and killed, as he had the witness murdered and gave a stunning defense referencing his past resistance service. Ahn and Yem's former subordinate Myung-woo cornered him in an alleyway after Yem curiously followed Ahn into an alleyway while he was grocery shopping after leaving the courthouse. Myung-woo spoke in sign language, with Ahn informing Yem that Myung-woo said that his mission to kill Yem if he was a traitor was now complete. The two proceeded to shoot Yem several times, killing the traitor. Ahn then sadly reminisced about all of her lost friends, who had died because of Yem's treason, and had died for their now-independent country. Category:1911 births Category:Korean Independence Army Category:Koreans Category:South Koreans Category:Confucians Category:Vigilantes